The Fire Within
by burning book
Summary: Eragon and Arya fight for there lives the war is raging around them there emotion getting in the way,will Eragon find the vault of souls? Galbatorix is still trying to eliminate all. The fire within shall consume all. but among the embers there is hope.
1. Chapter 1

**PLease rate and review only when i get reviews will i post more.**

Eragon look out over the burning planes and sighed at the thought of all those who had to dye just because of one man. Glabitorix was the worst human, no thing in the world. Even a shade would be nicer. Turning away from the burning planes Eragon sought out Arya who he hadn't seen since he told her about Oromis and Gladar. Sapphire had flown off to hunt but Eragon knew she was just sad at the thought of being the last free dragon in all of alagia. Break9ing of f his train of thoughts he looked up to see a young boy with a message.

" Nausda has requested your presence in her chambers for a quick after battle report. Your grace." the boy said the last part bowing as low as he could

"thank you for your message but there is no need to bow to me i serve you. That's the purpose of the dragon riders to be above the powerful and below the weak." Eragon answer surprised him a bit not what he said but how he said it. "i sound like an old man" he quickly smiled to him self before walking past the young boy who was reading the message for his next delivery. On his way to the tent that served as a command post for all of the varden Eragon thought he saw Arya. But Arya was in a gown that looked to be made of black lace, so black the her features where lost as she moved with it.

"Arya?" Eragon asked completely off guard by her appearance.

Turning towards him Ayra gave him a small smile that didn't reach any were close to her eyes but still made Eragon heart miss a beat.

"Eragon... Eragon, Eragon can you please look up from my body to my eyes." lifting his ever reddening face Eragon looked her in the eyes and saw a hint of humour at his reaction.

" forgive me Ayra but your appearance startled me it is not every day you wear such a beautiful dress but at the same time sad that you deprive the world of you beauty." Eragon said the last part to quiet for normal ears to hear and even for elven ears hard to hear but Arya heard.

" Eragon would you like to... um you know walk me to Nausda tent for the meeting?" Arya said this a little embarrassed

on his face and with his voice Eragon said "I'd love to" but within his mind he was thinking. Arya In a dress! That's not normal right? Wait hold her arm is that normal or is it to get past the thoughts we where o. Did she stumble in her sentence or did i just hear things. Whats happening.

Just about to enter Nausda pavilion Eragon heard sapphire roar and in that second he reached his mind out to her mind to be joined again.

"_hello little one."_

_hello sapphire how was the hunt"_

" _it was fine but i cant wait to start moving again the herds of animals have caught on to me and started moving away from the varden out of the reach of my hunting time."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like to come to the meeting?"_

"_no Eragon just spend some time with your little elf friend." _

Eragon blushed before slightly closing the minds so sapphire could sleep. But he couldn't get what she said out of his mind maybe Arya was in love with him maybe there was hope. When Eragon entered with Arya every one stared at them and waited quietly until they sat down in the only available seats that were beside each other. Eragon and Arya proceeded to listen to the council complain about the winter and food, live stock, the amount of swords produced and what the varden can do for more funding.

Finally the meeting was over and when every one was out the door Nausda looked at them.

"this becomes tiring do you think so." Nausda asked getting Aryas attention. Eragon was already paying attention.

" it seems important but i don't really care that were short this to much of that it gets annoying they act like children."

Nausda repressed part of her smile on the comment

" in any case i have not called you two her for no other reason than that boring meeting, i have a real reason. During this past week rumours were spread that the final egg has hatched. This means Glabitorix has found some innocent child to torture into a war machine. This is unacceptable and as much as wish we could save this child he must die."

"NO... no we don't have to kill only subdue."Arya eminently yelled at Nausda.

" i agree with Arya on this Nausda. Even if Glabitorix ask this child to swear in the ancient language, a young child has many changes in the true name when there young so if we can capture and hold onto for long enough he could be a great help."Eragon replied as calmly as possible but the thought of having to kill a young boy or girl was horrible.

"then with haste go find this child and get them back pronto."

"as you wish my liege." Eragon said it with as much sound as a knight would who was protecting his master. Eragon turned around and saw Arya had left already.

#########

"S_aphira!"_

"_yes little one is there something you wish to not yell im at your tent."_

"_sorry, but get some sleep were leaving for a trip ill tell you more later."_

"_sleep, you woke me up to tell me i need sleep! Oh i will get you back Eragon don't worry."_

"_love you to Saphira."_

Eragon ran to his tent and grabbed his green tunic that reminded him of Arya eyes. He then belted on the belt of Beloth the wise and grabbed brisinger. Once he had all of his stuff he took out some of his lighter armour like his bracers or his shin boots. And had them strapped strongly onto his arms and legs. Saying the spell that uncovers Gladar. Eragon picked him out of his chest and put him in Saphiras saddle bag. Also taking aren and taking both his and Gladar energy siphoned it into it and into brisingers pommel. "Gladar_thank you for your energy but master we are going to the heart of the empire to find the apparent third egg that has hatched. I need your counsel."_

"_Eragon go away from me i am not ready to face the land of the living for i still mourn over my partners life."_

"_but what about Saphira shes has the same worries that i will fall and she will lose her rider. She worries for you ethebril Please do not comden her. If you change your mind just contact me or Arya."_

when Eragon blinked he saw Arya laying on his bed knees up and hands behind her head.

"you look comfortable." Eragon said slightly amused at her position.

"you took long enough so i figured why not get comfortable."

"are you ready to go? I can wake Saphira?"

" no i came here to visit with you before we go nothing of importance."

"it means more than you know to me." freezing at the comment Arya waited a few seconds hoping Eragon wouldn't try ans win he affection. Even if she some what like it.

"Eragon i was thinking about this and this child will be a child they will be to young to fight for many years and even then it will be hard for them to adapt from farm to warrior."

" but its just a rumour maybe we will find it false."

" _Eragon Arya listen now i have thought over my decision has changed and i have decide to join you on your quest but you must promise me not to bother me again till i am ready."Gladar_ mind rumbled as if he was swallowing his pride Eragon was impressed that the dragon had swallowed his pride and in a way apologized.

Eragon was about to say all was forgiven before Gladar interrupted Eragon.

"_hatching listen for i have the very last secret of the dragons that involves the endurai. It is the last secret that only the counsel of the order knew about and even then only the dragons were aloud to know about it. This secret is accompanied by another in which you Arya and you Eragon are involved. Before you ask any questions i will only answer when we fly for you will be distracted if i tell you."_

" _yes ethibril." _

exiting from Gladar mind Eragon pulled Arya over so none could hear them.

" Ayra i believe what Gladar tells us is important but i need to ask you before we go." she looked at Eragon sceptically and inside she was saying no no no no no no. But Eragon continued on.

" I hate ... to .. umm ask but.. wou..ld..." Eragon stopped what am i doing i cant do that to her again it could ruin our friendship.

"Arya i was going to ask if you were fine with riding in front. Im really tired and could use some sleep"

hearing her breath come out Eragon knew she was holding her breath.

" of course Eragon I'm fine with that but you could sit in the front and if you fell i could keep you in place."

"that works too i guess either way thank you."

#############

"Arya come on hurry up we need to leave."

Eragon voice called to hear but she stopped and looked back to earlier when he almost sounded like he was a young boy courting his first love. She thought she would have to reject him again but i didn't come to that.

"coming"

Arya yelled so he wouldn't call again.

"_Gladar do you think i am being unreasonable to reject my self a companion?"_ Arya incquiered to Gladar the ancient dragon who was sitting in Eragons saddle bag

" _i think you are being reasonable in a way but yes you re being unreasonable. Arya you re beautiful and Eragon sees that in you and out side of you but you yourself can not over come the fears of getting close to some one only to have them ripped away. Look at Falion he sacrificed his life for you so you could live. He was a great friend but not a lover. You could share most but not ll things with him. Eragon asked if you were mates and you asked him what you call to great friends who travailed together for nigh on close to seventy years Arya you ma be old in human years but you are young to the elves they see your maturity and look up to you but you don't give them second thought of friendship. I tire and Eragon is urging me to get you over here"_

Arya picked up her bag and walked to Saphira and entered her mind while packing her bag and getting on her. She took off without a word.

" _Saphira can you shut your mind from Eragon?"_

" _of course Arya i heard part of you r conversation with Gladar and thought you might want to talk."_

" _thank you Saphira. Hears the problem. I told Eragon on the way back from hellgrind that me and Falion were mates when infarct we where just good friends much like me and Eragon. But when i think about a relationship i stop and put up walls and get as cold as a stone i don't want to be stone. I want to be free to laugh in front of people and dance oh how i miss dancing. I just don't know wh..."_

" _i see your problem Arya but see it this way you ask this. I want to love and dance ,sing and laugh but i don't want to be hurt so id rather be cold and calculating. Isolated so to your question a simple answer. Love."_

" _love who love what."_

" _i think you know Arya. Figure it out."_

"AYRA...AYRA hello can you hear me shake your head. Gladar has told me the secrets. And there great." Eragon said it and started laughing with a big smile.

" what is it?"

" well when Saphira shut me out to talk with you i talked with Gladar."

Aryas pulse quickened and she took a quick shallow breath in and held it.

"Gladar told me how when to riders consummate the e love and make a child that child is destined to be a rider. And the same when its only one parent but he said that the enduari are not just the dragon should but its the ecense of all the dragons connected through magic. But Gladar told me how when and enduar is burned by dragons fire it will... become" Eragon paused " a new dragon... egg"

**PLease reveiw i need to knowif you guys find some thing i will coninue the story dont worry i have another part already written. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So to the people how don't skip over this part i would just like to thank you all for reading this story and would like to say I'm a novice writer and have already gotten reviews which help a lot s if you have any ideas or just suggestions i would be really appreciative. Also i have gotten a beta reader they have been a great help so here's the next chapter and if you cant think of what to review about review about ideas about the story.**

**Chapter 2**

Arya's eyes went wide. If that was true then Galbatorix could have thousands of eggs but only if Shurikan knew about it.

" But Glaedar also sugested that.. he should pass on his knowledge and offered to become the fourth egg left in Alagasiea

To say that Ayra was shocked was an understatement, she was blown away that there could even be another egg let alone from the Eldunari.

"Eragon what did Glaedr mean by one of these has to do with us..." as Ayra finished hes senance Eragon looked away and Ayra could cearly see his ears turning a deep scarlet colour.

"Ayra I think... umm he like um meant that... you know that we were supposed to conceive a baby to grow to umm you know a rider." Eragon said sheepishly

"GLAEDR WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? WE CAN NOT BE TOGETHER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW COMPLICATED THINGS WILL BE NOW ?", Ayra lashed out at the Eldunari about what he said even if Ayra liked Eragon which she did not... or did she really but either way no it wouldn't work out. Would it?

"Ayra lets ummm make camp here..." Ayra noticed his awkwardness about the situation.

"Shaphira"

Ayra thought quietly towards the dragon when she was sure he was asleep.

"Do you really think that him and I should be together or is your judgement clouded by Eragons feelings for me?"

"Ayra, I see you on the outside and see a strong independent little elf. But on the inside when i talk with you, your mind is clouded, your heart aching from past experiences. Look at Eragon. He has me and he still has problems. Ayra what I'm saying is that you cant have someone be your life, you need someone to be a part of your life. And in any case Eragon's a good suit. Is he not?" Shapira's statement hit home.

"Yes, he is a good suit Saphira but he is yo.."

"He has seen horrors that no one his age should see."

"But he is also not an e..." before Ayra could finish Shapire interrupted.

" You know thats not true. And for what better match for elves is that of royalty and a dragon rider."

" Goodnight Sahpira." Ayra said with out answering back to her.

###########

Eragon woke up and felt glorious. His back didn't ache, his shoulder felt nice, he just felt nice all around.

" Ayra wake up its time to go."

Ayra didn't stir to Eragons annoyance. Picking up Arya he placed her on Shapria in front of him and they left. After flying for an hour they finaly came into sight of the train of men.

"Down there, look at the soldiers. They are all headed to Ur'baen."

"Eragon look at the front. There's a boy on a horse holding what looks like a green egg?"

"Why hold the egg and spread rumor...SHAPHIRA IT'S A TRAP!" Shoving Ayra's back hard, so she woke up. She looked at Eragon.

"What is it?"

"Trap. The egg hasn't even hatched. But I don't think Glabatrorix would think that we would of seen it."

"Then where is the tr... WATCH OUT!" Ayra didn't have time to warn them about Thorn's oncoming attack.

"I will hold his mind at bay Eragon but make sure to kill them." Glaedr already attakced his mind.

"Murtagh it is great to see you again but I am sorry to say but it will be your last chance to change your names." Murtgh didnt even reply he just pointed his sword and Thorn raced to attack them. But Sahpira had already gotten out of the way all the while Eragon clashed swords with Murtagh as often as he could.

'Sahpira, Ayra. Probe Thorns mind."

And before he finished he finished his sentence they broke Thorn's mind with attacks. Thorn's shield crumbled like sand. And the three went in and to much of Eragon's dismay, used Thorn's true name to stop him from attacking any of them. Murtagh looked like he was in a mental storm against Glaedr and without a second thought they attacked him, breaking through and stopping Murtagh.

"Curse you brother and your foul play." Murtgh sneered but the look in his eyes showed not hate but thankfulness.

"Brother if you be willing to swear in the anicaint language that you will harm no one with out mine Ayra's or Sahpira's permission ?"

"...Fine, I will give in but on one condition, that Thorn be able to fly with Shaphira once a day for least an hour. And that we be given respectable chambers to live in."

"Granted and now make haste to the Varden, we will catch up."

"I give my consent to your wishes so tell these soldiars to stop and head home. Landing all the while Murtagh flew off towards the Varden. Eragon rested on Sahpira's saddle while he waited for the supplies to be sent to the Varden and the boy to come and bring the emerald egg.

"Speaking of emerald, your little emerald eyed elf is trying to start a conversation."  
"Then why doesn't she?"

"She's trying to think it through, so say unexpected things. I can almost see her mind go through things she could think you would say."

"Sahpira, if you're talking to Arya and are spying on her for me please don't."

"But it's so much fun and I don't have anything to do."

But just as Eragon spoke up he thought he heard Ayra about to say some thing. So he spoke up fast

"Ayra I'm worried. Murtagh didn't even have a strong mental shield. Its like all his hearts were not with him. Do you think he tried to lose?"

"Eragon, Murtagh is not evil. He was the one who even though his death awaited him, helped carry me to farthen dur. He saved you and I. He is just miss guided."

"Thank you Ayra. We should be off. Murtagh and Thorn may be under our command with there names but the Varden will not know of this till we get back so we should leave."

Getting up Eragon offered his hand to Ayra who got up on her own. Eragon waited for her to get up after saying "After you Ayra Svit- Kona."

Ayra shot him a glare.

##########

On the way back to the Varden she was depressed. She knew about her feelings towards Eragon and now it seemed Shapira knew as well as Glaedr. Could things get any worse. Yes they could. For one she had been grinding on Eragon every wing beet and Eragon was siting stiff as a stone. Shaphira was purposly trying to cause something to happen . It wouldn't but Ayra had to admit she was getting to the point where she just wanted to kill Shapira. But she couldn't so instead she fell asleep still rubbing on Eragon's back.

There was no rest for Ayra. Ever since Gil'ead she had been having nightmares every night. But for some reason at the moment she was just dreaming in her waking dreams no nightmares, no nothing. She was thrown out of her trance as Eragon shook her arm. She was in the front and they were already at the Varden! She had been asleep a few minutes. She looked at Eragon and before she thought things through she leaned in to him and whispered for him to come to her tent.

######

As Arya hugged him she whispered for him to come to her tent later. To anyone looking they would be seem to be hugging but Arya actually whispered something to me. Why does she want me to go to her tent? Eragon was thinking about this while he walked to Nausda's tent. He almost didn't notice Thorn and Murtagh in a cage of steel bars to thick to be melted by Thorn's fire.

"Murtagh why are you..." Eragon paused and figured things out and burst out in a fashion compleatly unlike him. "GET MY BROTHER OUT! HE IS UNDER MY COMAND AND HE WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE BEAST! HE IS CIVILIZED AND UNDER CONTROL!"

"We are sorry shadeslayer but when he came we thought he lied." Blödgarm said but kept from talking in the ancient language.

"LIED? HE WAS TLAKING IN THE ANCIANT LANGUGE! HE CAN'T LIE! NOW RELEASE HIM SO WE CAN TALK AND BE CIVILIZED!"

As the last word left his lips the cage was opened and Murtagh and Thorn walked out. Thorn emediately flew towards the distance image of Saphira and Murtagh gave Eragon a brotherly hug and thanked him.

"Murtagh, please believe me when I say that was not my intentions. We can introduce you to Nasuada and she can help us out with this problem."

**Thanks for reading and if your feeling like reviewing please do. :)**

**PS thank you to Nandon favouriteing and following the story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all that have reviewed and all that have favourite d this book it means a lot to me . And i would like to bring to your attention that chapter 1 is redone please read again if you found your self confused.**

**I do not own the Inheritance cycle if i did i would have a movie remade for all of them.**

**Chapter 3**

Brushing past the nighthawks into Nasuada's pavilion with Murtagh on his heels trying to ignore glares of hatred, Eragon got in but when he was about to yell and scream at Nasuada, she hugged Murtagh without a thought of acknowledging Eragon.  
Whispering so that only Murtagh could hear, or some one with extraordinary hearing Nasuada whispered to him.  
"I missed you more than you can imagin. Don't ever leave me again."  
"Uuuu. Nasuada, I'm right here and can well... kind of still hear you."  
Nasuada's entire face turned a bright red as she walked back to her seat.  
"Nasuada I would like to come here and ask if Murtagh can have safety in being a prisoner here, under the condition Thorn is not held captive and Murtagh can still communicate with him. Along with things along the matter of helping free him from his name?"  
Nasuada looked at Murtagh understandingly.  
"He may Eragon. I will make the announcement in the next passing hour."  
"Thank you." Murtagh cut in and bowed on one knee taking Nasuada's hand and kissing the back of it. Eragon kicked him not trying to be so sudle.

After a few more hours of talking with Nasuda, the Varden had assembled and was prepared to listen. Nasuada made a speech about accepting people and forgetting there sins to look past there deeds and look at there heart. Most people didn't like it still so Nasuda continued on about how it must have been to have been bonded with his dragon only to have it tortured before you. She related a wife's family to the relation they would of had. Even then some still resented him for his deeds so she said the last thing to calm them. "People of the Varden I know your pain. I know you're suffering but it is not this man who betrayed you but the twins from so long ago that betrayed us killed my father and took Murtagh to the king after learning about his heritage. This man is innocent and has only been forced to serve the king. Even now as we speak Eragon is helping free Murtagh from his control and is well on his way to doing so. If you don't trust me trust our rider. Our hope for the future.

Eragon walked back to his tent only to remember what Arya said. His body shivered at how close she was to him in the memory. Changing directions he walked to Arya's tent it was easy to see in the mass of tents from it's was size. As he stepped towards the tent the smell of elven wine and favlier met his nose, inside her tent he saw Arya. She had brought out multiple bottles of wine and favlier.  
"Arya what are you doing?" his question rung out until she looked at him from the cot she was lounging on  
"Eragon... whaz a goodz suprise." she sounded quite tipsy already but there was only one bottle open and it was not even half empty.  
"Arya?" Eragon said her name as softly and nicely as he could  
"How many bottles of this stuff have you had?"  
"I don't know... seven. maybe more." Sighing Eragon sat down beside her and looked at her. She was breath taking even if she was so tipsy she would fall over from a poke.  
"Arya where are all the bottles?"  
She didn't even bother to say any thing she just pointed over behind a chest of her belongings to a pile of alcoholic bottles all empty.  
"Pass me one would you."  
Not caring about how bad he would feel later he took a big sip from the bottle and eminently felt the warm feeling in his stomach. He didn't want to think about how he had to do things tomorrow morning he just wanted to spend some time with his best friend the one he wants to always watch his back and the one he loves.

###################

Eragon woke the next morning and felt a headache but nothing as bad as it should of been. Except he wasn't in his tent. He was in the one that had bottles of wine ans favlier every where. He was in Arya's tent. Thinking to himself he was glad he didn't pass out some were open people would of seen him. WAIT if I'm in Arya's tent where is Arya? Trying to piece things together in his muddled mind he tyred to slowly think it out, Okay so we first started drinking then we talked about who knows what and then... then I passed out? I don't remember. He looked out at the door and could see the sunlight coming in and see the bright shape of the sun above the tent, It's midday and I'm sleeping? Where's Saphira? Where's Arya? Looking to his right towards the other end of the cot he saw the very Elvin princes he had just been thinking about. "Arya?"

##########

Arya hadn't felt this comfy in bed in forever. Maybe it was the alcohol her and Eragon had consumed earlier on . Infact she felt like she could sleep all day and she planed on it, but was awoken by the familiar voice of Eragon . She opened her eyes. There he was in her bed with her and red marks down his neck, he was bare down past his waist but the covers didn't allow any visual thank fully.  
"ERAGON!" finally mind gone of any effects of the alcohol she sat up only to feel her bottom arm be caught under some thing or rather someone. "Why are you here?!" was Arya's first thought but then she saw where Eragon's gaze was. Her chest. Bunching the blankets up around her chest she snapped her fingers and pointed her fingers towards her eyes.  
"Eragon do you remember anything from last night?".  
He shook his head. Arya sighed this was not good there was no way that it would go unnoticed . Letting her eyes wander till they got to the middle of the blanket and she saw red. Without warning she threw up the blankets and looked down between her and Eragon's "special places" and looked back up.  
"Eragon... what is that."  
" Arya that is the part... eghem of a guy tha..."  
"NOT THAT SPOT YOU IMBECIL THAT SPOT LOOK." to say Eragon's face was shocked would of been an understatement. He fell down on the bed and was out cold. Okay Arya you're jumping to conclusions. There are other reasons for two of the opposite gender nude in bed and blood on the sheets than just intercourse. Of course there isn't! What am I saying? Eragon and I slept with each other. I might be pregnant this cant be happening.  
"Saphira!" the metal shout should be heard for miles and Arya was sure the dragon would hear but not as fast as she did  
"Yes little elf." not bothering for words she sent her an image of her and Eragon in the bed bed. Nude.  
"Is that where my rider is? I could tell he was drunk but in your tent I would of never thought about it. But Arya why are you and Eragon in a bed why is there blood and why are you not dressed."  
"Are you serious do you not understand that me and your rider are mated!"  
"Oh I never knew how humans did it. I always wondered... Wait that means you could be with a child. Arya that's so great." Eragon whose eyes were still closed groaned "No it is not my dragon it means that Arya will be taken out of this war for close to nine months, it means she could have a baby to take care of it means that we screwed up."

**thanks to all that are reading this and i just ask weather your a guest or a member just leave a review of a smile face if you have to or you can tell me which is better Xbox PS3 or PC gaming so go and attack me with reviews on which is better :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading and if you follow my story And Hope fully within the soon time i will start writing a modern fiction and i have plans for a long one keep reading :)**

Chapter 4

Grabbing Eragon's arm Arya spoke quiet and dangerous.  
"You will dress, you will become invisible, you will walk out as I walk out, and we will meet up at Nasuada's pavilion."  
All Eragon could do with her so close and the situation of them both being not clothed he just settled for a nod. Getting up he put his pants under shorts on and over top his pants. Stopping and looking at Arya who was staring. Flexing as he put his shirt on he said quietly so she would hear.  
"Like what you see."  
When his shirt was on and he looked at her face again and saw that the very very tips of her elvin ears were bright pink. Arya got up dropping the blanket, elves were not ashamed of there bodies as humans were. It was not accepted to be nude in public, but to see another of the opposite gender nude wouldn't be that different than seeing an animal walk in front of you. Again these human felt the need to show off as much as they could without actually showing any thing, it confused her to no ends. But there was something about Eragon's frame that she liked . Eragon on the other hand wasn't as slim as the elves his frame was big and sturdy as most elven men were graceful almost like a woman so it was different seeing his body it looked very ... what word would work. Rugged, yes that was it while in face Eragon looked elvin his body and speech was much more rugged than any male from her race . She started putting on her clothing finishing with her shirt she saw Eragons mouth open and when she looked at him his entire face turned so red it looked like he was holding his breath. Thinking to herself "He's such a baby." She walked up to him and feeling still a little annoyed at his past comment she whispered in the most seductive voice she could make.  
"To bad you can't remember last night. You were all over me." and with that said she started to walk out of her tent with Eragon walking out as quick as possible and staying in the shadows so no one would see him walk out of her tent.

###########

"Saphira why didn't you stop me last night? I made a huge mistake!" Eragon thought to her as he flopped onto his cot which felt much less comfy without Arya beside him in it.  
"Oh so blame it all on me Eragon, were it not for thorn the cute caring dragon Thorn is I would of flown straight into the ground..." shooting up off the cot Eragon looked to his dragon  
"What? why?"  
"I was getting to that. So as I was saying, Thorn saved me and I was having a hard time focusing so I looked to you and your mind was so intoxicated I saw you and Arya eating each others faces. At first I was worried then I remembered Roran and his bride doing it all the time. So I closed my mind off and walked back deciding it wasn't safe when you could affect my flying at any time."  
The statement hurt Eragon. The thought of him almost killing his own dragon. What a horrible thought of just being without Saphira but to have to know he killed her, he shuddered at the thought  
"Saphira I will make it up to you no matter what happens I will make sure that I make it up to you."  
Walking out towards Nasuada's tent. He still couldn't get his mind off of Arya's voice out of his head it was so.. ugh it just sent shivers down his spine and left his mouth dry. This would definitely effect there relation ship big time.

"Eragon, you're over reacting. Elves take mates whenever they please. Arya is no different."  
"But Saphira, Arya and I didn't just kiss and sit together no we went the step that few elves ever take and we might of even conceived a child. If Arya was to fight she would have to protect a completely vulnerable infant . If it died she wouldn't forgive herself. And in any case the elves that guard me will notice the moment her appearance starts to change to prepare for a child!"

"Then why not look for life in her stomach and see if shes having a baby?"  
"Unfortunately we would not be able to see for many months because the baby is not its own person until its brain develops. And even if we could what do we do after that, kill it? There is no way to avoid this."  
Eragon looked up from his feet to see Arya walking towards Nasuada's tent. He stared at her for a while until he felt a mind probe over his for a split second and moving on before it came back and waited for entry. He opened his mind slightly to hear Arya's Jumbled thoughts running crazy in her head.  
"Eragon, thank goodness I found you! I'm heading towards..." Interrupting her he showed her a picture of her self from behind.  
"Oh I see." her figure stopped and waited for him to catch up with her.  
"Arya we need to talk about what happened last night if this got out we could be in so much trouble not only personally but from Glabatorix using this over me." Eragon said quietly and under his breath so only she could hear.  
"Eragon i need to tell you some thing." she waited for his permission but he just stayed silent "Any ways Eragon when I looked through my thoughts last night I don't remember any of it but my eyes and mind did witness it so I thought of a spell that would let me see what happened last night, it worked" Eragon stayed silent Arya didn't think they slept together even though all the clues were there except for there memories  
'Eragon" Arya pulled him in front of her to look at her eyes.  
"Eragon you are the sweetest man I have ever known." she started crying into Eragon's shoulder and looking very uncomfortable he looked at her questioningly.  
"Eragon when I saw the Memory of last night we went far. We did things that could be called intercourse but they didn't involve you and I doing that but near the end of the night I waited for you to enter and you kept on asking if I was sure." Arya's eyes were so watery that Eragon could see the tears about to fall so he wiped them away.  
"Eragon you took my virginity that night but you saw the fear and hurt in my eyes. You pulled out and said you were not doing anything more... you just stopped and held me to yourself.. although your speech might have been hard to understand. Eragon you are the sweetest man I have ever known even drunk you're sweet."  
Feeling so free of any guilt he picked Arya up bridal style and leapt up 4 feet in the air running to Nasuada's pavilion as fast as he could and through the door not even acknowledging the nighthawks. He closed the door and started laughing on the ground so hard tears appeared in his eyes and he was gasping for breath. Looking over Eragon saw Nasuada and Murtagh trying desperately to cover themselves.

#################

Being her normal self Arya wouldn't ever do any thing in the right mind with Eragon but apparently Eragon didn't care he picked her up and started shouting and jumping and ruining until the got to Nasuada's pavilion. She really did hate how Eragon picked her up but she didn't mind today for some weird reason maybe because it was because she wasn't pregnant maybe because if she was she would not have been able to fight the last battle. Looking up from Eragon's convulsing body she chuckled looking over towards the bed almost the same time as Eragon. She saw Murtagh and Nasuada in the same bed and from what Arya could see they were not wearing any other clothing.  
"Nasuada!" Arya walked up to Murtagh and picked him up by his arm pulled him out of the bed and said in the aniciant language "be clothed" and Murtagh's clothing was on. Picking up the shocked Eragon she threw them out of the tent and went back to Nasuada who still looked a little shell shocked.  
"Arya it's not what it looks like." Nasuada started the conversation.  
"Nasuada do you understand what will happen if you get pregnant before we beat Glabatorix and before you're Queen of the empire? They will reject you, call you a whore and among other things if you keep visiting him all the time. It clicked and Eragon understood a little bit better, they were romantically involved. Quickly speaking the words be warded of listeners Eragon sat down.  
"Murtagh I get it, ever since the battle you were taken you have missed Nasuada. You have not been near to her and you missed her. I see that you to have been involved for a while before the battle and before. Know I will not tell you not to do anything because I did something and telling you will work just as well."Murtagh looked up from the ground with a confused face on, he nodded for Eragon to continue and looked back down.  
"Murtagh look under the bed sheet." Murtagh lifted it up and saw the stain he looked to Eragon  
"I had some woman close to me that you know in bed last night and well for the bedder part of today we thought she was pregnant she, wasn't. But can you gue..." Eragon didn't finish before Murtagh said it.  
"YOU SLEPT WITH ARYA!"  
"Yes now do you see the problem? She doesn't like me and I don't know whether she does or doesn't. It hurts my head want to hep me figure it out?"  
"Sure but no talking to this outside of us and our dragons."

They shook on the deal.

**Hey so that was a nice chapter and in case any of you were thinking that Arya getting drunk was unlikely i took it from the part in the book were Nasuada gets kidnapped. And to those of you that like Arya X Eragon you will enjoy the next chapters immensely. And the topic this week is what game would you rather Skyrim or Black ops 2 (this includes all expansion packs. And to PS3 users just imagine you had dawn guard and heart fire and dragon born it sucks i waited for months for the stupid DLC. Any ways review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

***** Please read this note.*****

**And for any of you confused with the last chapter Arya and Eragon got to third base (blow jobs and thing like that.) but as soon as Eragon 'popped' her cherry he pulled out because he hurt her. The story of why Arya got hurt so much taht eragon didnt continue is in this chapter. She was balling not just a few tears she would be breaking down and cryin herr self to sleep kind of thing.**

**Hey chapters up and thanks to all of you reviewing and all of you reading. :)**

I do not own the Inheritance cycle if i did i would have a movie remade for all of them.

Chapter 5

"Arya how could you sleep with Eragon!" Nausda was fuming, Arya thought she would explode upon further iretation.

"Nausda listen you slept with Murtagh multiple times i sleep with Eragon once i think that i should be more mad at you. And we didn't even do any thing..." Nausda visually calmed but Arya felt the rage underneath.

"What do you mean you didn't do any thing.?"

"Well Nausda when Eragon enter ed me he kept on asking if i was okay with it and eventually he entered me and well... it reminded me of Gil ead, it scared me. Nausda, When i told you all the story of my torture i skipped the sexual abuse. When Durzas soldiers failed he took matters in his own hands. He used anything that he could a dagger a bar his hand, himself." Arya visibly shuddered and Nausda put a hand on her shoulder.

"The worst part was that every time he broke my innocence he healed it when we finished just to cause me more pain it was the most gruesome thing to ever happen to me. When Eragon came Durza was going to bring me to the king and when he left he said he wanted to have one last play time with me. I was scared beyond belief of rescue and Eragon came. When Eragon healed my wounds he must not have known about the one inside of me and healed it by accident." the end of the story made Nausda start tearing up so Arya gave her a hug and excused her self from her pavilion to go and talk to Eragon.

#############

"Eragon that's wow... You and Arya. Brother you almost got a home run."

"whats a home run Murtagh?"  
"ever mind but listen i have to go i need to apologize to my love. See ya later little brother."

Eragon stared after his brother and didn't notice Arya come in and sit with him, until she pulled his shoulders back. Falling back with a start Arya laid down beside him with her hands across her abdomen . "Eragon i really need to discus with you what just happened between us and go over elven customs with you." Eragon nodded His mouth was so dry and his throat sounded really loud when he swallowed.

"Eragon what we did doesn't happen for a pair of elves until there hundredth year at the minimum but normally with in the second hundred years of being together they decide to be sexually active but most pairs do not stay together for more than two hundred at the most. So by this time the pair don't usually break up but it happens and when it does there is a big rift between the family for years. When the bonded pair gets past this and conceive a child or try to they are always within there three hundredth year of being together. See why this was so big if i had of been with child i would of had no choice but to have some one kill it for i could not risk its life being born into war, or it being shamed by all kinds of creatures human dwarf and elf. No matter if the dad is a dragon rider. If we were married into human custom's it might be accepted but with a bit of distaste." sitting up Eragon looked at Arya and pushed his mind towards hers. She opened her mind to him.

"Arya i have known you for a long enough time to know your feelings except for a few. Love adoration and greed. When i see you i know in my heart, that.. i love you. I would never leave you and if you think i would listen to the conversation i can no lie in this language. Arya all i want to know is if you feel the same you don't have to do any thing but show me the emotions you feel."

Eragons heart felt like it was just crushed by a mountain. When Arya said

"No Eragon we already went over this."

She walked away leaving Eragon very alone.

#################

"What should i have done!" Arya thought to her self. She couldn't just tell him that she had feelings for him of love maybe but not likely. Almost at her tent Arya heard it.

"Miss Arya, Lady Na..."

"YES I WILL BE THERE JUSTGO AWAY." the boy ran as fast as he could crying the entire time he ran.

"did i just do that? I can't believe i just did that to that poor little boy."

Still thinking of the little boys face and how sad and scared he looked Arya didn't realize she was in Nausdas tent.

"Arya you okay? You look a little pale."

"No Nausda I am quite fine, and would just like to know why you called me?"

"Right to business alright then. Arya as you may know many of the varden are depressed and disheartened from the oncoming thought of death by dragon death by sword death by magic and so on. We have come up with a plan that involves you, Eragon and a party. The plan is that at the oncoming party Eragon is to make a toast and when he has every ones attention he will start off with a nice little speech but the ending will ultimately lead up to him calling you over, and proposing to you."

"WHAT!"

"Arya listen before you murder me, there is no better match i could think of than between the leader of the dragon riders and the princess of the elves. Also gossip of you to will be every where and the thoughts of death will be put off until the wedding. And Arya you would only have to fake this for a hundred years at the most then you and Eragon can split up like elven customs decree. And I'm pretty sure that you wont but that's just me."

"Bu...Fine"

"what was that Arya?" Through gritted teeth she agreed.

"Fine."

"I knew you would understand Arya and its not like you are any closer to any one else on this planet. So if I were to guess who I thought you would marry it would be Eragon." Not looking back Arya walked out leaving Nausda to her own company.

#############

"THEY DID WHAT!"

"Exactly, does no one see were just friends." hearing her words made Eragon hurt a little on the inside.

"Arya we definitely are more than friends or else we wouldn't of done something that nearly ruined our lives."

"haha Ya that was pretty stressful." Arya may of laughed but Eragon could see the awkwardness she felt underneath her facade.

"So Arya when am I to propose Because I really need to find a nice ring." Arya got up and on her way through the tent looked back.

"Tonight."

"WHAT" running as fast as he could he took out Gladars heart of hearts and used the power in it to pull diamond and emerald from the earth. Having the gold appear next he formed a large band that would definitely fit her finger and started weaving the diamond through out the ring putting it in a vine like pattern around the gold band. Finally he took the emerald and started to form a Regular cut shape when he thought of some thing different. Putting his hand on the ground he started chanting in the Ancient language and finally with the word Arget he pulled silver from the the earth and formed it around the gold and diamond so the gold shone though the silver at parts but the sliver was seen the most. Taking the emerald and the silver he pulled together a Flower surrounded by silver and put it on the flat spot on top of the ring. Satisfied he searched out Arya as quickly as he could.

"Arya. I made your ring." sending a picture of a gold band with an emerald in the middle, a ring but not his he wanted to surprise her.

"I wanted to ask you what color dress you will be wearing? I thought you could dress the same color as Saphira." sending nothing but a picture of her in a mirror with a silver and blue dress that hugged Aryas form quite fittingly. "Oh I see I will make sure to match it."

Getting up Eragon stretched in his new attire, he had a black shirt underneath a silver and blue over shirt. He had a cape of silver and blue on the inside, pulling at his pants they were a elegant black that had a nice look to them. But Eragon kept finding lint every where so he cast a spell on the clothing that prevented lint from forming on the pants.

"Oh my Little one you look so pretty, Arya will be happy for sure."

"Yes I know I look good but the other elves look much better."

"Maybe you should try and do what the fur covered elf does and enhances your scent. Arya may like it."

"Unfortunately my dragon Arya would notice. And besides I'm to be engaged to her it's not like it matters."

"That is were you are wrong if you get Arya to fall in love with you this marriage would be real for her and you."

"Fine I'll cast the spell but only slightingly."

"I'm always right Eragon when are you going to learn that."

" Whatever."

###############

Arya hatted dresses Why would this have to happen to her yes she would rather Eragon married her rather than another human every 50 years. But she still wanted to not be married. The varden would see her as an elvin princes whose job is to carry a child. Getting disturbed from her train of thought as a young human girl came in to help her with her dress that Nausda deemed fit for her to wear to the party.

"Why me why oh why me aghhhh."

"Pardon miss?" The little human girl asked.

"Nothing i was just thinking to my self."

"oh okay miss"

The girl reminded Arya of a mouse small cute and quiet. Yes she thought the little vermin looked cute but there wasn't any thing wrong with that right?

"Your dress is done miss. May I take my leave?"

Nodding Arya looked in the mirror at her self.

"I look like a princess"

#################

Eragon walked in on Arya she was wearing a beautifully dress that hugged her body and had beautiful blue and silver colors on it.

"Wow."

Arya whipped around facing him.

She smiled coyly with blush coloring the top of her ears

"thank you and may I say you don t look to bad your self." It was Eragon turn to blush as she said that

"Thanks but your the one who will really steal the eyes of every one in the room."

With her face burning up she looked at the ground before putting her arm in Eragon and they walked to the party.

Thinking to her self while they walked "Why am I acting like this stop it stop it stop it! I'm a grown woman not some teen with a crush."

"Arya... Arya you okay you look a little.."

"Its nothing I'm just nervous on how to tell my mother that I am now getting married in the middle of a war for no other reason the political. How will she take that." but it wasn't nothing Arya was feeling sick and had a massive migraine as her mind pieced together how this night could go.

"Just tell her and if she disagrees what is she going to do. Its not like elves take part of weddings. It would be like your mother missing you birthday it wouldn't be that bad." giving her a smile and squeezing her hand they turned the corner around a tent to be face to face with a giant clearing but the moment was ruined for Eragon as Arya feel in to his side completely limp, fainted maybe. Unbeknownst to Eragon Aryas mind put her in a sleep to show her what might happen during this night.

**I took long to write this so sorry and to those of you that follow if your feeling like reviewing would you mind just going the extra mile and telling me if you think that the Arya should relize shes in love with Eragon after the party before the party at the wedding or some time duriong the war I have an idea already when the lemon is so if you just want a lemon as soon as you can srry it wont be coming till before the last fight maybe and if it does it will be really short because I need to keep Arya and Eragon in character when they sleep together. Any ways review. :)**


End file.
